Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development of has been the integration or coordination of multiple services by enabling one service to use or access the features or functions of another service. For example, in one use case, a service provider may create a central notification service so that other services may quickly transmit or exchange messages with client applications and/or devices. In this way, these other services (i.e., the client services) need not recreate or maintain their own infrastructure to provide such a notification function, thereby significantly reducing the resource burden on the other services. However, as the popularity of service integration grows, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to managing access from one service to another (e.g., authenticating access to ensure that only authorized services can access the features or functions of another service).